Another One?
by LuaLantern
Summary: Caroline is experiencing another pregnancy! I made this a little fast paced but, it has a shocking twist!


After being told by Alexandire he wanted another child, finally doing it then, taking a test. Caroline had finally figured out that she was pregnant again. Her first child was the hardest, she would constantly feel sick and crave odd things. The first time she had told Alexandire, he was beyond shock. He would always be out at work and debated if he'd be a good father or not. He turned out to be one of the greatest fathers, in Caroline's opinion.

Lately, Alexandire had been stressed out with work and basically mad at the world. He never felt like talking to anyone or, playing with his children. He would come home later than usual, not drinking though, he didn't drink. Caroline would ask him where he's been, which, he would reply, "I was haffing alone time." She would continue to inform him that he should have been home three hours ago and she was worried.

This would anger Alexandire causing him to argue with his wife, disrupting his children's sleep. Sometimes, his children would simply sit on the stairs, listening to their parents argue. They wouldn't of been able to sleep anyways so, it best fit that time. What Caroline and Alexandire officially had were trust issues, making them a bad couple nowadays. When she would talk to her brother about this, he'd simply reply with, "Divorce him."

Caroline never thought about divorcing her husband, it was hard enough for him to really, just be a spy overall. He would have to shoot people and possibly kill people, wasn't that hard enough? "Why are you getting home so late?" Caroline asked her husband, recalling one of their most recent fights. "I've been waiting all night! It's midnight!" She whined to him. When he wouldn't respond, it would drive her insane. "I said-" Caroline started but, was interrupted by a shouting Alexandire.

"I know what you said!" His voice was booming, his thick russian accent could be heard. "And I don't fucking care!" Alexandire snapped at Caroline. "Well, maybe you should!" She shouted right back at him. "You have a wife and two children who are worrying sick! You could've been killed for all the know!" Ethan and Jason would sit on the stairs, not knowing what to think. They would be scared that a bad man would get their father but, they also knew he was strong. "How about you just go to bed?" Alexandire asked her, smiling a fakely rude smile. "We would all be happy then." He added.

After more intense arguging, Jason couldn't take it, he was crying all over his brother. He knew it would be risky but, it might stop the fight. He ran downstairs crying and shouting, "Mommy! Why are you and daddy fighting?" Caroline picked her son up and kissed the top of his head, know he was most indeed, scared. "I'm just informing your mother of what a bitch she is being!" Alexandire answered Jason, his outrage still being taken out on Caroline. "Don't say that right infront of him!" Caroline told him, sternly. "He deserves to know!" Was her husband's reply. "Fuck you!" She replied.

Caroline stormed off to bed, tucking her sons in and then jumping into bed herself. She remembered that from the other day, not so long ago, maybe three days ago? Caroline headed to the doctor and figured out that she was one week pregnant. She had also taken a job at teaching middle school students since, her children were at the older age to ride the bus home. They were supplied with a key always, just in case their parents weren't home. Caroline taught English, one of her most valued subjects.

The students would call her "Mrs. K" since none of them could pronounce her last name. The students respected her very much and she hadn't heard anything mean about her for the year she was teaching there. One day while she was teaching, the principal came in, "Someone is requesting to speak with you." He told her. Caroline nodded and walked outside, where the kids could still see her talking through the window. She was surprised to find her husband standing there. "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm going to haff to be out for a few days. I'm going on this trip." Alexandire explained to his wife. He explained more detailed to her but, couldn't give it all away since some was classified. "So, I was thinking you could set up a system for Ethan and Jason?" Caroline nodded. "I'll just pick them up after school and take them here." She replied but, continued, "Why did you have to come here to tell me that though?" Alexandire sighed, "I'm am leafing right now actucally. I'll be back in three days."

Alexandire looked into his wife's eyes, "I loff you. I hope you know that. I apologize for not coming home sooner and arguing with you. It's just, complexed at work." Caroline gazed back at her husband. "I love you too. It's alright, I'm just scared that you might be out," She choked on her words. "cheating on me possibly." Alexandire gave her a stern look, "I would never cheat on you. You are already too perfect for me." He told her, making her slightly blush. "Bye." She waved.

When Caroline got back into her classroom, she nodded, allowing the principal to leave. As she was about to begin teaching more about clauses, a girl piped up, "So, who was that Mrs. K?" The girl named Valeria asked but, before she could answer, "Well, I know who he is, he's the russian dude that works with the same company as my dad." Caroline rose her eyebrow but, explained anyways. "Oh, that was just my husband. He's going to be off for a few days on a business trip."

Another girl gasped, "You're married?" A boy looked at her, "Yes, Karen, she's married. She has a ring and her name is 'Mrs'." Karen glared at him, "I didn't mean it like that," She turned to Caroline. "I'm just shocked you're married to him! He's so cool! He's that guy who saved those multiple people from that giant terrorist bomb explosion thing!" A few gasps were heard of pure amazement. "Does he work?" A boy asked. Caroline didn't mind people asking questions about her husband, just not if it was about their love life. "Yes, he is a CIA Agent." She replied. A few more gasps.

"Tell us about yourself, Mrs. K. You know everything about us!" A boy shouted. "I guess so," Caroline replied. "My name is Caroline, which oddly means: 'Manly'." She continued as the students were very interested in learning about her. "When I lived in London, all people who were turning seventeen had to be in a forced marriage, divorce was possible after a year." A girl gasped. "Why did they do that?" Caroline smiled, "There was a war so, at the time, the law was the possible only good outcome."

"I was forced to marry the guy I'm with now." Caroline thought, what else? Ah, "I have one brother who is working for one of the highest companies now. I have two children, Ethan and Jason. My favorite color is Purple and that's the simple information. Now back to clauses!" The class groaned but, they were in advanced English for a reason.

After Alexandire got back, he hugged his wife and two boys. "I meant to tell you something the other day," Caroline choked up a little. "I just wanted to make sure of the gender, I'm pregnant." Alexandire went wide eyed but, continued to hug and kiss his wife. "It's going to be a girl, our first, baby girl." He looked beyond happy at this, "Are you shitting with me?" He asked. "Language." Caroline scolded. "Sorry miss, I'm just fery excited."

"What does preg-g-na-nt mean?" Jason asked his mother at the dinner table. "It means I'm going to have another baby. A girl." Caroline smiled." Ethan made a disgusted look, "But girls are yucky and annoying!" Alexandire rolled his eyes at this playfully, looking at his wife. "You think?" He winked.

After another month had passed, things going smoothly with her pregnancy, she went to the doctor for the second check-up. When she got there, she was greeted by the doctor and was immediately tested on. "I have some unfortunate news," The doctor said. "You have miscarriaged." He told her. Caroline started to tear up, she was devastated. What would Alexandire say? When she arrived home, she saw him in his office working. Better sooner than later. She knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said.

Caroline opened the door slowly, "I have some news." Alexandire looked up at her, "Yes?" Before she could start speaking, she began to cry, heavy sobbing. He thought it was just the pregnancy so, he walked over to comfort her. "I," She started, still crying. "I had a miscarriage!" Alexandire didn't know what to think, his first baby girl, dead. Caroline expected him to say: "We'll just keep on trying then," but, her husband had a horrible temper. "I'll talk to you later." Alexandire told her, "I'm sorry about the child." When Caroline left the office, she heard a frustrated raging scream. She then heard kicking and possibly destruction of furniture.

Alexandire had completely destroyed his office, of course he wouldn't break the desks but, he tipped them over and kicked them. Papers were everything, on the floor, in the trash but, he'd get them later. He was beyond angry, his own child, dead. "Maybe," He said to himself. "We were only suppose to have two children." Alexandire knew that if he were to try again, he might have a boy, which he didn't mind or, his wife would suffer another tragic miscarriage. He took a deep breath, cleaned up his office, which took a while and finished his last few calls.

Alexandire came in to the living room to find his wife crying. He held her and never let go.


End file.
